Guy tambunan dan Tsunade Dee
by Mie'mi senjuu
Summary: guy dan tsunade berniat untuk menggelapkan dana 21miliar! untunglah 2 anggota KPK membasminya. warning:GAJE TINGKAT PRESIDEN! review please


_Kisah ini mimichan tulis karena author adalah salah satu pembenci a.k.a tidak suka melihat para koruptor masih hidup tenang di lapisan lempeng bumi nan indah ini atau dengan kata lain, Indonesia yang indah ini. Jadi mungkin author mau menumpahkan isi perut author yang sudah banyak makanan nya. Dan satu hal lagi judul fic gaje ini author ambil namanya abang gayus tambunan. Yep, salah satu koruptor paling bahagia di bumi ini dan disini author ambil nama belakang nya tante malinda dee.  
>dan disini, diceritakan kalau guy adalah pemuda yang polos heehehe sedangkan si tsunade kebalikan , langsung disimak aja.<em>

_inspirasi._

_tsunade = melinda dee_

_guy = gayus =)  
>***kisah ini hanya ditulis untuk kesenangan publik. maaf kalau sedikit di plesetin <em>

**WARNING= GAJE+OOC**

**DISCLAIMER=ABANG MASASHII KISHIMOTO**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>KEHIDUPAN KU DI JAKARTA<strong>  
>namaku guy tambunan seorang perjaka ganteng dari medan. Dari kecil, aku sudah dibiasakan untuk hidup mandiri dan juga dari kecil orang tua ku jarang di rumah. ayah ku adalah seorang buruh sedangkan ibuku adalah seorang perawat jadi harus selalu tinggal diam di rumah sakit. aku hanya lah anak tunggal yang memiliki banyak cita-cita<p>

cita-cita ku yang paling besar adalah bekerja di bagian pemerintahan karena aku selalu terinspirasi untuk menjadi pengusaha kaya dan mempunyai istri yang cantik. *author: mimmpiiiiii loe kejauhan mas!* *guy:sataap!*

aku merantau ke jakarta untuk mengadu nasib, walaupun kata orang di jakarta itu susah mencari pekerjaan dengan ijazah sma, aku tetap konsisten. aku tidak peduli walaupun itu gampang atau susah. aku ke jakarta kira2 2 tahun yang lalu saat aku masih berumur 23 tahun.

ayah dan ibu sengaja aku tinggalkan di medan karena melihat kondisi ekonomi mereka, aku tidak ingin membuat mereka kerepotan dengan diriku. untunglah ayah dan ibu mengijinkan aku ke jakarta dengan biaya tabungan ibu dan ayah. betapa baik nya mereka dengan diriku yang tidak berguna ini.

dan sekarang aku bekerja di -rejeki. memang nama yang aneh tapi ku akui itu adalah nama yang sangat epoik dan jarangan. -rejeki menyediakan pelayanan di bagian bidang TEHnologi. Disana aku bekerja sebagai asisten akunting dan atasan ku bernama ibu tsunade dee, wanita yang di impikan setiap lelaki.

dia baik sekali tapi aku kasihan sama dia karena sering di grepe2 sama sang general manager, si mesum pak jiraiya. aku tidak bisa berbuat apa2 karena kalau aku melawan bayaran nya adalah pekerjaan ku

**MENJADI LEBIH DEKAT DENGAN TSUNADE DEE**

sudah 2 tahun aku terus bertemu dengan ibu tsunade. kalau melihat dia, dijamin tidak akan cepat bosan. maklum saya ini salah satu pencinta sebo (sexy & bohay)

jadi hari ini kau diajak makan siang oleh bu tsunade, lumayan dapat traktiran di restoran itali. karena, jujur saja, aku tidak tahu sama sekali makanan2 itali. malu deh kampung nya masih ada.

''guy, loe pesan apa?'' tanya ibu tsunade

''Mie sedap itali''

''...''

''kenapa bu ? apa yang salah? memang nya gak ada mie ya ? kata mama, mie itu sudah mendunia'' jawab ku

''oohh'' tsunade ber oh ria '' maksud loe spagethi? hahahaha kamu ini lucu sekali ya guy!'' kata tsunade sambil mencubit pipi ku

'buset dah, di cubit aja sudah enak , apalagi di coba' batin-mesum nya mulai kualat

karena jarak duduk antara guy dan tsunade terbilang dekat, guy menjadi gugup dan keringat dingin-nya mulai nampak. tsunade melihat guy dari bawah sampai ke atas, terus-terusan, berulang kali, tetapi tsunade banyak melihat ke arah daerah2 ikat pinggang.

'waduh, buset dah, dia ngeliat bagian itu lagi! apa aku nggak makin gugup! bertahanlah guy, pertahan kan keperawanan mu! jangan mudah tergoda!' nampak lah gejala2 iman guy sudah terganggu

''guy, karena disebelah restoran ini ada hotel, loe mau nggak nemenin gue bentar ? di kamar, ada yg mau gue bicarain'' pinta tsunade

''wa..wa..wa..dduhh... aak.. nngg...'' guy sudah terbatu bata

''guy mau nggak ?''

''buu...''

''loe mau kan ?'' pinta si tsunade lagi dengan pose yang hot dan memperdekat jarak dengan guy

''bbuukkaann..bukan..aakku..akkuuu..mmm'' guy sudah seperti mandi bebek, keringatan dimana-mana

''LAMA SEKALI, YASUDAHLAH, AYO CEPAT!'' bu tsunade

**DIRIKU DIAJAK BEGITUAN**

Tanganku ditarik-tarik oleh tsunade, tangan nya begitu lembut dan jari-jari nya yang lentik. rasanya ingin digenggam terus, tetapi aku takut kalau ibu tsunade mengajak ku untuk melakukan hal yang tidak2.

tsunade langsung menarik ku menaiki tangga karena lift nya rusak, tsunae sepertinya sudah check'in. akan tetapi, aku takut membuka mulut atau lebih tepat nya lagi aku tak tahu harus berbicara apa. setelah menaiki tangga dengan perjuangan jaman 45, sampailah kita ke lantai 100 dikurangi 80 sama dengan lantai 20 *PLAAAAAKKK gomen agak lebay*

diriku ditarik masuk ke dalam. wwwuuuuaaauuuww! spontan diriku tercengang oleh keindahan kamar hotelnya, sangat lah jelek dan buruk untuk dilihat agar mata tidak eror. luar nya bak istana buckingham dalam nya macam penjara. lantas , aku pun memasang wajah sweetdrop

''guy, duduklah ada yang ingin gue bicarakan'' kata tsunade sambil duduk dan menyilangkan kaki nya

''uumm..uumm..iiyyyaaa'' iman-anti badai ku mulai terganggu

''begini guy, kita kan sudah menjadi partner sejak dua tahun lalu, bagaimana kalau kita terjun ke jenjang yang lebih tinggi?''

''jjeee..jeee...jeennjanngg..aapp..aappaa?'' seperti nya diriku ingin mengeluarkan urine karena saking gugup nya diriku. tetapi tetap aku pertahankan iman ku yang sudah kuat bak anti tsunami,gempa,dan semua bencana alam yang ada

''bukan jenjang pernikahan atau semacamnya guy, loe tau sendiri kan, gue ini sudah puluhan ribu tahun kerja di rejeki, gue sudah nenek-nenek, gue sampai jual diri ke si mesum jiraiya biar gue dapet duir buat operasi dada n muka dan juga membiayai emak gue yang lagi sakit. selama ini loe adalah orang yang paling deket sama gue, gue tahu loe orang nya polos n baik, jadi gue minta pertolongan elo, loe mau gak?'' jelas dan pinta tsunade

''hah? puluhan ribu tahun? kalau boleh tau, umur ibu berapa? dan juga ibu jual diri ke abang jiraiya? ibundanya tsunade sakit apa?'' melas kakashi

''iya guy, gue jual diri, itupun terpaksa, emak gue juga sakit, gaji perbulan gak cukup untuk nebus obat, mau gak mau. gue mau balas dendam, loe mau gak bantu gue, gue jamin loe untung, kalau masalah umur, nanti aja gue kasih tau setelah loe bilang setuju'' tsunade menjelaskan

'waduh, gimana ya? aku harus bagaimana? ya , tuhan kasihan juga tsunade, ibu nya sakit dan sebagai nya, tapi mau gimana lagi, kasihan juga dia, cuma aku yang bisa bantu dia'

''setuju''

''makasih guy, loe baik ya! emm gue mau melakukan penipuan dan penggelapan'' kata tsunade

''AAAPPPPAAAAAAAAAAAAA?'' *****_special sound:JRREEENNGG JRREENNGG*****_ ''penipuan? penggelapan? maaf...''

''dengar dulu guy, ini satu-satu nya cara biar mengubah hidup gue dan diri elo, elo merantau kesini biar bikin orang tua loe bangga kan? sudahlah guy, loe mau apalagi? cari kerja sudah susah, kalau mau cepat sukses, pakai cara orang tangan kiri'' jelas si tsuande lagi

''baiklah, katakan semua rencanamu, asal yang masih masuk akal, aku mau melakukan nya, aku juga ingin membanggakan orang tua'' curhat guy

**RENCANA TSUNADE INGIN MENJATUHKAN GUY**

diriku yang tampan ini sudah terjerumus ke dunia kotor, tepat nya menjatuhkan orang yang tidak tahu apa-apa dalam rangka menyelamatkan ekonomi kedua pihak, tsunade dan aku

Tsunade, sebagai akunting tahu benar apa semua duit perusahaan gaje nan nista -rejeki, dari investasi, pemasukan, rugi-untungnya semua ada di tangan tsunade,

-rejeki baru-baru ini menang proyek dan mendapatkan duit senilai 22milliar. tsunade berniat untuk menggelapkan dana nya dan mentransfer 21milliar ke rekening pribadi milik nya, hasilnya? kita bagi dua. jadi perusahaan tempat ku bekerja hanya untung 1 milliar, kita akan menipu jiraiya dengan kekuatan tukang tipu kita.

rencana nya aku akan membelikan orang tua ku rumah dan mobil, aku juga ingin membeli baju-baju favorit ku dan ingin berpergian ke luar negeri. maklum 25tahun di indonesia terus, pengen liat luar negeri itu seperti apa.

Tsunade juga memiliki keinginan untuk membawa ibu nya ke luar negeri untuk pengobatan intensif, dia juga ingin membeli perhiasan untuk ibunya.

Besok, tsunade akan melancarkan serangan tinju nya ke perusahaan, besok aku akan ijin tidak masuk dan hanya duduk santai saja. waahh senangnya bisa dapat 10.5miliar hanya dengan waktu kerja 2 tahun!. Rasanya seperti makan kismis dengan si paus yang paling manis sambil menuju rasi bintang paling narsiis -?-

Keesokan harinya, aku masih tidur dengan keadaan tanpa busana. Ini sudah menjadi hobi kesayanganku semenjak bayi dan tidak patut ditiru oleh para readers khusus nya wanita. bisa-bisa menggangu iman para lelaki

*bek-tu-stori*

eheem! jadi waktu itu aku masih terlelap dan tiba-tiba Hp tercanggih milik ku berdering.

_'bang sms siapa, ini bang? bang, sms nya pakai sayang-sayang..'_

''hhaallooo?'' guy masih setengah hidup

''guy, maaf sebelum nya kalo gue tiba2 ngomong begini, 21m sudah ada di tangan gue, tapi sebelum gue kirim, ada satu lagi yang mau gue minta?''

''what?''

.

.

.

''NIKAHIN GUE KALO MAU 10.5M''

**MENIKAH**

Begini lah diriku, menipu orang dan menikah dengan wanita yang tak kucintai tapi kusayangi demi duit berupa miliaran, dan juga orantuaku. aku menyetujui permintaan tsunade, rencana nya kita akan nikah siri. Tsunade mengaku sebagai wanita berusia 25 tahun, ya, seumur dengan ku. asyang nya umur nya tidak segitu, umur sebenarnya adalah 52 tahun. waktu menikah umurku 25thn dan dia 52thn. benar-benar keajaiban dari betulan -?-

sudah 5 tahun kita menjalani rumah tangga tanpa dikaruniai anak. kita menjalani kehidupan yang sangat terbilang mewah. kita membeli mobil-mobil mewah seperti ferrari, hummer dan mercedez-benz dan rumah seharga 2miliar. kita berdua sering berpergian ke luar aku dan dia. sepertinya kita sudah sama-sama suka

Ibu tsunade sudah sembuh dan kembali seperti masa muda nya. orang tua ku sudah pensiun, mulai sekarang aku membiayai kebutuhan mereka. senang rasanya melihat mereka bangga dengan kerja kotor ku

rambut ku yang gondrong sudah ku potong dan kuganti dengan rambut ala batok kelapa. gigi ku yang hitam pun sudah berubah menjadi putih dan bersinar karena gigi ku sudah ku ganti menjadi gigi emas.

Tsunade lagi-lagi operasi dada dan wajah nya. dia ingin terlihat cantik dan katanya, dada nya masih kekecilan. hhhmm mungkin ini penyebab nya rumah tangga ku harmonis dengan nya. Tsunade 2x seminggu berpergian ke salon dan malam minggu nya kita selalu pergi clubbing

setelah dana yang di transfer ke rekening Tsunade, kita berdua memutuskan untuk berhenti bekerja di perusahaan itu. aku sudah tidak tahu lagi kabar jiraiya dan kolega ku seperti apa. lalu, aku dan tsunade berniat membuka apartemen, hotel, restoran serta beberapa tempat hiburan malam di eropa.

bisnis kami sangat lah lancar, ternyata menjadi seorang bos dan memulai bisnis itu tidak mudah. Untunglah tsunade sudah berpengalaman. jadi semua nya dia yang bertanggung jawab, aku hanya membantu nya dalam masalah bisnis

.

.

* * *

><p> Di kantor KPK jakarta, Sasuke dan Narudin adalah sepasang partner sejati, sudah bekerja di KPK selama 10 tahun lebih. mereka berdua adalah utusan dari pemerintah jepang untuk bekerja di KPK indonesia sebagai jembatan persahabatan antara kedua negara.<p>

sasuke uchiha adalah pemuda ganteng berusia 20 tahun, dia memang berbahasa indonesia dengan lancar dan dia adalah seorang jepang asli. sedangkan nama asli narudin adalah **NARUTO, **tetapi karena dia campuran betawi, namanya menjadi **NARUDIN. **narudin berusia 24tahun

hari ini narudin dan sasuke di panggil ke kantor sang ketua, yang bernama Pein. seperti nya dia ingin memberi tugas kepada duo nista ini

''sasu dan naru. gue punya tugas buat elo'' kata sang ketua aka pein ''akhir-akhir ini kasus korupsi dan Penggunaan uang dengan cara salah, sudah merajalelalileo -?- gue mau elo berdua urus orang-orang berdosa itu, cari sampai ketemu, demi bangsa dan negara''

''SIAP LAKSANAKAN BOS!'' seru narudin, ''ngomong-ngomong berapa banyak ekor yang harus kita pancing?''

''sebanyak-banyak nya, lebih banyak duit yang mereka dapat, lebih bagus untuk masa depan kita serta bangsa kita, kalian kan sudah pernah gue kasih tau gimana caranya ngasi umpan ke mangsa'' jelas si pein

''ya ialah bos! kan gampang aja! cuma beli pancingan terus kasih makanan di pengait nya, tunggu beberapa saat apabila ada gerakan-gerakan yang aneh, pancingan nya kita tarik, kalau sudah dapat, langsung di masak, SSEEDDAAAPP!'' kata narudin bertubi-tubi

''hhmmm anak pintar, loe ngerti , sasuke?''

''hhnn'' si sasuke ber-hhnn ria -?-

setelah mendapat suruhan dari bos, narudin dan sasuke langsung mencari-cari petunjuk-petunjuk nya. mulai dari koran, internet sampai supermarket mereka gunakan, sampai mereka menemukan nama guy dan tsunade di majalah ''TOLONG-DIBACA''

artikel nya mengenai guy dan tsunade sebagai pasutri yang mempunyai bisnis bermacam-macam, tetapi disebutkan kehidupan kedua orang ini sangat lah 'waah' . disini, sasuke dan narudin mulai curiga dengan kedua belah pihak. ditambah dengan wajah guy tambunan yang tampak berdosa itu.

''KKKRRIINNGGG..KKRRIINNGG..KKKRRIINNGGG'' suara hp nay narudin berbunyi, menunjukkan bahwa ada yang mengirim sms

_'bocah , ada yang mau gue bicarakan, ketemuan yuk, di lesehan sukabulan'_

__.

.

''jadi perusahaan om bangrut?'' tanya narudin

''iye, gue rugi, akunting gue berhenti bersamaan sama asisten nya, gue stres tingkat presiden'' balas si om-om berambut putih alias Jiraiya

''siapa?'' tanya sasuke singkat

''Guy tambunan & Tsunade dee''

'''AAAPPPPAAAAAAAAAAAAA?'' *****_special sound:JRREEENNGG JRREENNGG*** **_sasuke dan narudin ber- apa ria

''din, kayaknya sudah ada tanda-tan..'' omongan sasuke terputus

''bener! sepertinya sudah ada tanda-tanda?''

''tanda? tanda apaan maksud loe bedua?'' bingung jiraiya

''TANDA! sasuke! ayo kita selidiki lebih lanjut, kemon ke kantor''

''hhnn''

.

.

dalam perjalanan ke kantor, sasuke n narudin sedang mengendarai honda scoopy milik narudin dan keduanya sedang menunggu di lampu merah, saat itu jalan raya terlihat sangat sepi

tepat seberang jalan terlihat sebuah mercedes benz SL-63 berwarna hitam, narudin dari dulu bermimpi basah ingin memiliki mobil nista tadi narudin terus memperhatikan mobil itu sampai ngiler pula

2 tahun kemudian, munculah seorang wanita sebo dan laki yang terlihat sangat-sangatlah-berdosa. pandangan narudin spontan beralih ke wanita itu,

'kayak nya awak perna liat betina itu, entah dimana' batin narudin

''nar, itu bukan nya tsunade dee ama guy tambunan ya ?'' tanya sasuke yang lagi d depan

''OOHHHH IYA! IYA! IYA! BENER! sas, gimana kalo kita ikutin ke rumah mereka, biar besok-besok kita bisa geledah'' ajak narudin

''hhhnn''

''okelah kalo begitu, KEMOONNN!'' narudin tampaknya bersemangat ria

''ntar dulu nak, belom ijo''

.

_._

_._

_TO BE CONTINUED _

* * *

><p><strong>Fic yang kedua akan saya lanjutkan dalam beberapa hari ini n pastinya akan lebih seru serta ada pesan2 yang ingin saya sampaikan kpada readers. Kalau ada kurang nya kenyamanan dalam membaca tolong di review dan apa yang harus saya lakukan sampai tetek bengek nya akan saya perbaiki kalau ada kekurangan. Terimakasih sudah membaca . I loope yu<strong>


End file.
